James como te ODIO ¿O no?
by Narcissa-Y
Summary: 12/NOV/09 CAP 4!- Lily no tiene en orden sus sentimientos y james es el tipico egolatra malcriado que nunca admitiria amar a una come libros. Mmm Si, ese amor debe funcionar. Te odio, Te amo, Te odio, Te amo? Que revoltijo de sentimientos! Mala en Summ!
1. Empiezo a dudar

**_DISCLAIMER:_** La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a JK Roling otros han salido de mi mente pero basados en sus series de Harry Potter. Todo es Sin fines de lucro

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi gran amiga Patricia Pacheo **:D** Tqm! Y pues despues de tanto tiempo, aqui estoy subiendo el primer capitulo.

Bueno no los aburro mas lo prometido es deuda aqui va la historia...:

**James Como te ODIO!... O No?**

En una noche como cualquier otra las alcobas de Hogwarts contenían a todos los alumnos durmiendo, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad. Eran aproximadamente la 1 de la madrugada.

Todos los alumnos descansaban placidamente… O bueno casi todos

De repente llega una eufórica Lily de respiración entrecortada y agitada a la alcoba de prefectas que compartía con la otra premio anual y por supuesto mejor amiga Patricia, las dos pertenecen a Gryffindor.

Instantáneamente la puerta se cerro de golpe **(N/A: Con Lily ya dentro xD)**. Ella respiraba rápidamente aun pegada a la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, a kilómetros se le veía la felicidad.

Patricia se paro de golpe de su cama, y sin darse cuenta se pego con el techo de la litera.

- AUUCH!...Mira lo que haces por entrar asii!- Decía tocándose la cabeza- Me saldrá un moretón de segu…- Pero callo al notar la cara de su amiga.

Después de 1 minuto de mirarla con la mandíbula desencajada:

- Queee esperass Lilyy suéltalo YAA MISMO!- Dijo patricia con cara de curiosidad ligada a felicidad.

- Es tannn liiindomaravillosochistosodulcepresiosopresumidoymegustaasiimegusta- Soltó rápidamente con una carita de tonta enamorada. Lily lo dijo tan rápido que casi no se le entendió nada, pero como patricia ya era una experta en eso…

- Whattttttttttttttttttttttt !!!??, Entendí Lo que tu crees que dijiste que crees que entendí y entendí lo que tu piensas que dijiste para que yo entendiera y creo haber entendido??- Patricia se puso igual de agitada, porque eso más que una oración parecía un trabalenguas.

- Hayyy ya va ya va!. Calma por favor! Organicemos nuestras… ideas.- Hablo lily haciendo un ademán con las manos.

Se acerco al sillón que tenían allí se sentó y Patricia estaba preparada para escuchar atentamente.

- Pues aunque no lo puedo creer porque ósea, pss sabes que yo odio a James porque es un ser tan pro tan egocéntrico, crió y malcriado que cree que la tierra gira en torno a el…- Iba continuar diciéndolo pero patricia le corto.

- Yaaa Lily en fin el punto es que ??

- Ya pues ya voy, aja estaba yo con mi libro de pociones estudiando para nuestro examen de mañana y… Oh Mierda! Por cierto no he estudiadoo voy a raspar todo el año, me quedara la materia y nunca seré aurora y quedare fichada para toda mi viida!

- Lilyy ¬¬! DEJA DE SER TAN DRAMATICA AMIGA, ESTAS COMO EN EL AIRE!, ahora puedes por favor decirme que fue lo que te paso! ?- Patricia se estaba desesperando.

- Bueno bueno esta bien, en fin, estaba yo allí en la sala común, sola, intentando estudiar cuando de repente llego mi peor pesadilla, que tiene nombre y apellido.

- James Potter- dijo patricia rodando los ojos- Sabes que te gusta!

- Si, exacto…. Oyeee emm esa parte la discutiremos luego.

- Y que paso!!

- Vas a dejar que te cuente o no?... Aja prosigo, entonces se sienta al lado mió y me dice:

**FLASH BACK**

- Hola Evans! Que lees?

- Potter, tu por aquí…- (En realidad debo admitir que me gustaba verlo) Interrumpió Lily en el recuerdo.

- Entonces… ¿que lees? – Insistió James.

- Para tu información, no leo, estudio, cosa que tú no haces claro. Ah y también busco por Internet muggle modelos de laptop que ya esta, está muy usada, y mi padre que como sabrás es muggle, viajara a Japón entonces le pediré que me compre una nueva.

- Uhmm que interesante, yo también tengo una laptop, jaja pero mi laptop es sexy no como la tuya…

- Ajajaja por dios Potter ¡es un aparato!, los aparatos no tienen nada de sexy…- (Dije yo casi sin pensarlo rodando los ojos)

- Pues la mia si, tiene la pantalla minima, es la ultima de la colección de MagoHP

- Jajaja que presumido eres, de verdad que no te soporto, aunque bueno, pensándolo bien puede ser verdad, de tal dueño tal laptop.

Luego de un largo silencio muy incomodo James lo finalizo diciendo

- Ehmm, si bueno jeje claro que es tan sexy como yo.

- Jaja si…- Lily se puso colorada, aunque James no pudo notarlo.

- Bueno Lily, (me dijo haciendo énfasis en mi nombre!) Es tarde y tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana.

- Ahh si es cierto ehmm chao ¿James? (Me sentí tan extraña diciéndole así)… Que sueñes con un montón de chicas que te persiguen jajaja…- (Un tono muy monótono perfecto no denota rencor ni envidia voy muy bien)

- No, hoy quiero soñar algo diferente… (Admito que su tono me puso muy nerviosa)

- Co,como que? (No pude evitar trabarme)

- Uhmm mejor hoy quiero soñar con gays…- Decía James divertidamente.

- Ah? O_o ? (Le dije yo, ese comentario si que me dejo sorprendida.)

- Jajajaja no vale mentira, contigo a ver que tal…

- Jajaja (Esa fue una risa nerviosa), Bueno entonces dale pues sueña conmigo.

- Dale pues, ya me voy, adios.

**FIN FLAHS BACK **

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla!!!- Termino por contar Lily sonriendo….

- OMG!...Woooooow! Amiga….. Hayyy por dioooos es que No me la creooo!...Ni siquiera pareces tu diciendo eso, suenas tan diferente! Esto definitivamente es el comienzo de algo… Pero por ahora, EsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO! A Lily le gusta Jameeees!

- PATRICIA ¬¬ ….. No me gusta alguien a quien yo detesto. Dices algo de esto a alguien y tendré que matarte jeje, que duermas biien Patty ^^….

- Oks, oks, sorry, es que no pude contenerme. Chauu sueña con muchos James!

- Te odio ¬¬ - dijo Lily

- Si claro tanto como a James ajajaja…

- Calla, voy a dormir.

- Okay buenas noches, aguafiestas.

- Buenas noches patri.... solo...voy...a domir... soñar con....- Y asi Lily cayo en los lazos de Morfeo....

**Buenooo! Hola! Que les parecio? =$ No me maten! Porfiiis diganme que piensan si esta bien o mal si es divertido si es aburrido. Aunque sea dejen un rew diciendo YO LEI TU FIC. y asi esta escritora Podra dormir feliz =)**

**Bueno Los quiero Gracias por Leerme , dejen su REW!!!....  
**


	2. Volvemos a la normalidad

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a JK Roling otros han salido de mi mente pero basados en sus series de Harry Potter. Todo es Sin fines de lucro.

Primero que nada gracias por los rew, intentare mejorar lo aseguro. Otra cosa tal vez no actualice tan seguido sino hasta files del mes (Esta semana comenzaran mis exámenes de lapso) Por esto he decidido actualizar ahora antes de tener la tortura de estudiar.

No aburro mas aquí tienen el capitulo.

**¡James Como te ODIO!... ¿O No?**

**Volvemos a la normalidad**

Ya en la mañana muy temprano en las alcobas de los chicos Griffy, se encontraban dos jóvenes muy apuestos; el primero de ojos marrones y cabello azabache un poco contrariado y con cara de pocos amigos se le notaba la frustración, el otro de cabellos largos y negros como la noche, cara de galán y tal vez un poco presumido. Estos dos chicos son James Potter y Sirius Black.

James estaba en su cama recostado mirando hacia el techo sin ganas de hablar. El chico de verdad estaba confundido.

Pero algo rompió la tranquilidad que poseía Potter, una bola de papel voló desde el otro lado de su habitación justo hacia su cara.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que fue eso?- Dijo el moreno mirando confundido la bola de papel en el piso, la agarra, la abre y la lee: "_¿Qué te sucede? ¿Problemas de faldas?"_- Muy gracioso Sirius si estamos en la misma habitación ¿no era más fácil hablarme?

- No realmente- Hablo el morocho- Me pareció mas divertido pegarte por la cara, pero ahora enserio hermano, ¿que te sucede? desde ayer estas tan extraño…

El moreno lo pensó dos veces antes de pronunciar palabra.

- Canuto ¿Qué piensas de Lily?- Pregunto James con duda.

- ¿Lily?...- Repitió Sirius unas cuantas veces en una voz apenas audible – ¡Ahhh ya! ¿Te refieres a Evans la come libros?

- Si a esa misma- Concluyo james rodando los ojos.

- Bueno ella es – Hizo una pequeña pausa intentando encontrar el mejor termino- es tan odiosa, bonita, pero odiosa- Sirius puso cara contrariada y dijo – Pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Ese no es el punto Canuto, te estas desviando, solo quiero saber que piensas de ella nada en especial- Se detuvo unos segundos- Sabes…Estoy pensando en hacerles una broma, Lily, Patricia, Ellen, hace mucho que no hacemos una de las nuestras.

Cornamenta estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y luego dijo

- ¡Cierto! ¡Tienes toda la razón! Esto será muy divertido, debemos planear cada detalle bien ellas son inteligentes no pueden sospechar… debemos ser muy cautelosos.- Añadió el chico

- Me gusta cuando piensas así Canuto, toca clase con Mc Gonagall ¿Vamos o no? Recuerda que aun hay que desayunar- Menciono el moreno.

Sirius se lo pensó un poco hasta que contesto

- Cierto andando. ¡Tengo muchísima hambre!

James con tantos años conociendo a Sirius esperaba ese comentario.

- Cuando no… perrito – Opino James riendo.

Se alistaron para bajar a tomar algo de desayuno. Pero mientras iban por el camino antes de la puerta del comedor se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con el grasiento de Severus Snape saliendo.

Snape no era el típico chico, se podría decir que era rechazado, básicamente la única chica que se le acercaba era Lily pues nadie se quería juntar con el. Y además Snape fue la primera persona que Evans conoció.

Severus es de cabello grasiento muy brillante anda con ropas un poco rotas posee gran inteligencia, tiene ojos muy oscuros casi negros es de tez pálida muy pálida.

- ¡Cornamenta!... ¡Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo Sirius mientras atraía a Snape hacia el y le daba un fuerte abrazo por los hombros mientras con su mano en puño le hacia fricción a la cabeza de Severus.

- ¡Severus amigo! ¿Cómo haz estado?- anuncio acompañándolo con una gran risa

- Por favor suéltame y quita tus sucias manos de encima Black

- ¡Huy! ¿Qué paso Snepy? ¿Por qué tan amargado, será que ya te diste cuenta que tu amiguita Evans nunca querrá nada contigo?- Termino añadiendo Sirius cruelmente

- Cierto Canuto, muy acertado tu comentario- Decía James divirtiéndose como nunca.

- ¡¿Será que esperas que Lily te ame a ti Potter?! Sabes que te mueres por ella, realmente no la odias no… ¡Ella te gusta, pero sabes que nunca te querrá! Lils primero besaría un dementor antes que besarte a ti Potter y eso te duele.- Corto severamente con tono frió.

Algunas lágrimas deseaban salir de los ojos negros de Snape, los cuales estaban aun más oscuros por la rabia y el dolor.

- ¡Ja! ¿Yo?, ¿enamorado de una come libros? ¿De alguien que utiliza ropas XL y que solo se preocupa por las notas?, ¿Una muchacha amargada y que además habla contigo?... No Snepy definitivamente ese no es mi tipo de chica me da asco de tan solo imaginarlo, aunque debo admitir claro que alguien como ella hasta para ti es demasiado – Tal vez James jamás debió haber dicho esto, el peor momento en el peor lugar y la peor frase. Nunca se sabe quien esta escuchando detrás de las paredes.

Severus haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Potter agarro su varita la cual llevaba bajo su capa, la tomo con la única mano libre que tenia aprovechando que Black y Potter estaban muy distraídos riendo estrepitosamente.

Sin que nadie lo esperara ya había unas treinta personas viendo el espectáculo y riéndose de la desdicha de Severus. Lo que nadie hubiera pensado sucedió; Snape tomo su varita y grito rápidamente:

- ¡Flipendo! – Grito con mucha ira.

Y así James y Sirius totalmente desprevenidos salieron volando con gran fuerza y velocidad chocando contra una pared a lo lejos. El golpe los dejo inconscientes y totalmente desarmados ya que sus varitas quedaron regadas por el suelo.

Todos los estudiantes gritaron, había gritos de muchachas preocupadas, y unos pocos de Slytherin felicitaban a Severus.

Otras muchachas que apreciaban a los Merodeadores se acercaron a los jóvenes y le acariciaban la cara intentando que reaccionaran pero nada.

- Permiso, apártense – Decía una joven Ravenclaw mientras le echaba una mirada reprobatoria a Snape y se abría paso entre la gente- ¡Ennervate! – Grito la chica, pero nada, Sirius y James no daban señal alguna de que reaccionarían.

- ¡Tu! – Apunto la chica de nombre desconocido señalando a Snape- ¡Eres el culpable!

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – Hablo Snape tartamudeando – ¡Ellos comenzaron!

- Dile eso a la profesora Minerva- Dijo la chica muy seria.

**Al parecer hoy no asistirían a clases unos cuantos alumnos.**

Por otro lado en Hogwarts nadie había visto a Lily Evans, desde el desayuno simplemente desapareció.

_Lily iba caminando luego de comer, cuando se preparaba para salir del comedor escucho algo, conocía bien aquellas voces eran las de James, Sirius y Snape._

_Se quedo esperando para no interrumpir, escuchando del lado de la puerta en un lugar que nadie podía verla, quería saber porque discutían, que decían, quería escuchar la voz de Potter._

_-¡Ella te gusta, pero sabes que nunca te querrá!¡ Lils primero besaría un dementor antes que besarte a ti Potter y eso te duele!_

_A lily le gusto pensar por un momento que de verdad James podría sentir algo por ella._

_Pero todo cambio en unos escasos segundos cuando escucho al fin la esperada respuesta de James_

_¡Ja! ¿Yo?, ¿enamorado de una come libros? ¿De alguien que utiliza ropas XL y que solo se preocupa por las notas?, ¿Una muchacha amargada y que además habla contigo?... No Snepy definitivamente ese no es mi tipo de chica me da asco de tan solo imaginarlo, aunque debo admitir claro que alguien como ella hasta para ti es demasiado._

_El mundo se derrumbo en ese preciso instante para lily, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y ella solo corrió, se fue corriendo mientras lloraba, queriendo esfumarse del mundo. _

En el cuarto de prefectos estaba una pelirroja muy peculiar llorando y gritando con una chica morena al lado consolándola e intentando saber que le había ocurrido.

- ¡Es que es un estupido!...-Dijo la joven gritando con sollozos acompañando la frase- ¡No, no, la estupida soy yo por creer que de verdad alguien como el podía haber cambiado!- Se recriminaba Lily

Y hay fue que Patty se dio cuenta de la razón por la que su amiga lloraba, era el mejor dicho era por el, James Potter.

- Amiga ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Por favor dime que voy y le parto la cara ya mismo!

Lily no respondió. Luego de un largo silencio exceptuando los fuertes sollozos de la pelirroja, se decidió a hablar

- No tiene caso, que mas da, es mi culpa nunca debí haber creado expectativas falsas. Pero ya todo va a ser como antes, créeme James Potter y yo jamás cruzaremos palabra. Desde hoy Potter seguirá siendo para mi lo que siempre fue y nunca debió haber cambiado… La persona que más detesto en este mundo.- Determino la pelirroja.

Patricia no sabia que decir ni que hacer así que simplemente se quedo allí callada viendo como su amiga lloraba en silencio rota por dentro.

Después de un rato Lily se quedo dormida en el sillón donde había estado llorando y no paso mucho tiempo para que en sus sueños comenzara a recordar a ese chico al que ella había dejado de odiar pronunciando crueles palabras en su contra. Recordaba en sueños todo lo que sintió, ella veía a Potter diciendo todo aquello.

"_¡¿Será que esperas que Lily te ame a ti Potter?!"_

"_¡Ella te gusta, pero sabes que nunca te querrá!"_

"_¡Ja! ¿Yo?, ¿enamorado de una come libros?"_

"_¿De alguien que utiliza ropas XL y que solo se preocupa por las notas?"_

"_¿Una muchacha amargada y que además habla contigo?"_

"_Definitivamente ese no es mi tipo de chica"_

"_Me da asco de tan solo imaginarlo"_

**Buenooo! =$ No me maten! ¿Que piensan?. Aunque sea dejen un rew diciendo YO LEI TU FIC. y asi esta escritora Podra dormir feliz =)**

**¡Gracias a todos los rew! y Tambien queria añadir que he seguido muchas de las cosas que me dijeron las criticas ¡espero haber mejorado en este capitulo!**

**Bueno Los quiero Gracias por Leerme , dejen su REW!!!....  
**


	3. Venganza, Dulce venganza

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a JK Roling otros han salido de mi mente pero basados en sus series de Harry Potter. Todo es Sin fines de lucro.

Primero que nada gracias por los rew, intentare seguir mejorando lo aseguro. Y al fin termine los exámenes así que actualizo debo decir que no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente pero me esforzare por sacar lo mejor de mí.

Bueno acá va el fic:

**¡James Como te ODIO!... ¿O No?**

**Venganza, Dulce venganza.**

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?_

_¡Mira quien está aquí es la rata de biblioteca!_

_¿James?... No entiendo, ¿Por qué me llamas así? _

_Le digo a las cosas por su nombre sangre sucia._

_¿Qué está pasando? Tu tú… ¿Por qué? Yo no he… Si yo te…_

_Jajá ¿ni siquiera logras conjeturar una oración coherente? Creí que las ratas de bibliotecas sabían hacer eso… Ya veo que además de impura eres una tonta y fea._

_James camino hacia Lily acercándose mucho, invadiendo el espacio personal, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro separando por muy poco sus labios. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que esos centímetros dejaran de existir, se besaron Lily se entrego totalmente en ese beso, se sentía perfecto muy real. Después de unos minutos Potter se separa de Lily y esta queda pasmada aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro._

_En eso aparece Sirius y en menos de un minuto ya James estaba diciendo:_

_Ves canuto, te dije que podía tener a esta rara cuando quisiera… A la final es una más que no se puede resistir a mi ¿Ahora qué dices? _

_Rayos… Tenias razón esta ratica no resistió, ¡como que perdí la apuesta! la tuviste comiendo de tu mano y además la besaste después de haberla insultado |te felicito amigo… ¿Pero que más se puede esperar? Ni siquiera novio ha tenido._

_James y Sirius se largaron riendo dejando a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo llorando como nunca antes._

_¿Cómo pudiste James Potter? ¡Creí que habías cambiado! ¡Creí, Creí que de verdad me querías!_

Y allí acabo todo Lily se despertó de golpe gritando, causando que Patricia también despierte muy asustada.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunta Patricia a su amiga mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tuve una pesadilla…- Decía Lily entre sollozos y tartamudeando – ¡Fue sinceramente horrible Patty! Le odio, le odio con todas mis fuerzas.

- Lils por favor no llores por él, solo fue un sueño, ya verás como todo pasara – Termino por decir Patricia mientras acurrucaba en su pecho a Lily que estaba con su cara bañada de lagrimas.

- Tienes razón, voy a recuperarme, es mas debo recuperarme porque yo no voy a echarme a morir por un chico, y menos si ese chico no me merece… ¿Sabes? James Potter va arrepentirse toda su vida. No sabe lo que se pierde desde ahora el me da totalmente igual- Concluyo Lily muy decidida.

- Oh oh – dijo la morena con cara de susto - ¡Mira la hora que es! Estamos en problemas debemos ir a clases pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – Pregunto la pelirroja confundida

- ¡No puedes ir en esas fachas Lily! ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Sigues con la misma ropa de ayer y tu cabello ya parece el de Snape! – Miro con reproche a Lily

- Si, cierto me voy a cambiar

- ¿Cambiarse? No no, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas ¿se te olvida que sabemos magia? – Le dijo Patricia a Lily y susurro- "Rinuovo"

Al instante Lily cargaba su cabello perfectamente peinado, brillando y lacio como recién lavado, cargaba un uniforme nuevo que parecía sacado de la tintorería totalmente planchadito, simplemente estaba perfecta como es realmente Lily.

- Wow, ¡qué cambio! Gracias chica por eso es que te quiero – Dijo la pelirroja agradeciéndole a su amiga

- Si si lo que digas ahora ¡Apurémonos! ¡Venga bajemos! – Grito Patricia mientras corría a la puerta.

Salieron de las alcobas y fueron corriendo al comedor para desayunar tenían escasos minutos antes de que empezara la clase.

En el comedor todo estaba muy calmado a pesar de la gran multitud que se había levantado tarde y por lo tanto estaba llegando a comer aun cuando solo faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara la clase de Historia de la Magia.

- ¡Genial! – Se escucho una pequeña voz hablar entre tanto murmullo – Es lunes, es temprano y además te levantas sabiendo que el día comienza con la peor clase Historia de la magia ¡Ja muero de diversión!- Se quejaba Patricia mientras miraba con cara de asco el planto que tenía delante.

- Si eres quejona, te aseguro que ayer la has pasado mejor que yo así que calla. Además ¡La historia de la magia es fascinante! Es sobre nosotros, es para poder saber de dónde venimos como nacimos… - Decía Lily sin tener la atención de la joven morena.

Patricia por su parte solo movía las manos imitando que una boca abría y cerraba diciendo en su mente _"Blablabla"_

- Sabes Lils, aveces me asustas en verdad ¿Cómo te puede gustar tanto estudiar? Que rara eres amiga – Dijo la joven apartándose de al lado de la pelirroja.

- No es ser rara, es querer obtener conocimiento pero bueno ya veo que eso aquí para la mayoría significa ser raro.- Lily se estaba poniendo entre brava y melancólica ya que no le gustaba para nada aquella palabra que le recordaba el sueño.

- Hey Lils no te lo tomes tan apecho si sabes que es juego.

- Claro claro – Dijo Lily sin prestar mucha atención metiéndose una buena porción de comida a la boca.

En eso llega al comedor James y se sienta en el único puesto que localizo libre: Al lado de Evans.

- ¡Hola Lils! – Dijo al instante el morocho

No hubo respuesta por parte de Lily, Solo se capto una mirada de esas matadoras que reflejan fuego.

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo? ¿Con alguien? Puedes contarme lo que sea que te este pasando…- termino diciendo Potter sin saber la razón del mal humor de Lily.

Lily clavo su tenedor en el tocino con gran rabia y James miraba con miedo. Pero aun así el morocho que es muy insistente decidió continuar indagando

- Lily por muy molesta que estés de verdad puedes contarme sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti – Esa fue la porción de información que hizo explotar la paciencia de la peliroja y comenzó:

- Me pasa, Me pasa Potter – A James se le apago ese brillo en los ojos al escuchar de la boca de la peliroja nuevamente y únicamente su apellido – Que eres un imbécil, que me di cuenta que realmente si te odio y que eso no cambiara, que eres un perro, un ser tan pero tan narciso que solo cree en su propia belleza física y que nadie más puede ser un poco mejor que el… Pero ¿sabes que eres realmente Potter? – Desafío aquella pequeña peliroja que estaba harta y paso de un tono bajo a uno totalmente gritado y estridente. Todas las miradas de la sala estaban dirigidas hacia ellos.

Aquel moreno se quedo en su silla sin articular palabra alguna. Pero se dio cuenta que Lily esperaba una repuesta.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único capaz de articular teniendo a Lily en frente y levantada de la silla que ocupaba anteriormente.

Lily estaba roja de la ira, su cara se confundía con su cabello, su cabello se confundía con su cara, la cual solo expresaba odio, repugnancia, dolor…

- Que solo eres un tonto niño presumido y fracasado hijo de papi… Potter, Ja – Lily hizo una pausa irónica- de verdad no eres nadie. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? – Esta vez no espero por una respuesta solo se hizo a un lado y termino por decir ya con lagrimas en los ojos – No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, porque no lo vales. Vámonos Patricia… Adiós. – Le grito Lily en la cara a James mientras acto seguido Patricia se levantaba de su silla para seguir a su desconsolada amiga. }

Y fue así, James Potter quedo hundido en su asiento con todas las miradas concentradas en el, se quedo callado no dijo nada no sabía qué hacer o decir, simplemente estaba aun analizando todo lo ocurrido.

Horas más tarde:

Un chico se encontraba a orillas del lago escuchando canciones en su magIpod, canciones un tanto emotivas de un conocido grupo mugle llamado Panda, este chico era irreconocible, jamás nadie hubiera imaginado que aquel melancólico muchacho de cabellos despeinados seria James Potter el joven lleno de sonrisas, lleno de malicia, narcisista y muy chistoso. Pero si, indudablemente era él.

Canuto solo lo miraba desde lejos recostado de un árbol… James estaba sufriendo mucho, estaba desolado y lo mas que necesitaba por parte de Sirius era comprensión, tanta como para poder dejarlo solo.

FIN CAPITULO

PROX. CAPITULO:

*¿Acercamientos entre Patricia y Sirius?

*Dudas existenciales y más peleas

*Snape ganando terreno

*Locuras adolescentes

Estas y muchas más sorpresas vendrán en el próximo capítulo.

No crean que me he olvidado de que existe este fic… es solo que no ando muy bien respecto a la inspiración de verdad espero no me maten por este cap. … Hace unos días escribí para este mismo capítulo 5 hojas de Word y después de re leerlas lo borre absolutamente todo, nada me gusta. ¡Espero me comprendan y disculpen! Gracias…

Bueno En fin ¿Que les pareció? Díganme que piensan si está bien o mal si es divertido si es aburrido. Aunque sea dejen un rew diciendo YO LEI TÚ FIC. y así esta escritora podrá dormir feliz =)

Bueno Los quiero Gracias por Leerme, dejen su REW!!!....


	4. Depresión y hormonas Mala combinación

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a JK Roling otros han salido de mi mente pero basados en sus series de Harry Potter. Todo es Sin fines de lucro.

Primero que nada gracias por los rew, intentare seguir mejorando lo aseguro.

Antes del fic (aunque sé que no se debe) Quisiera dar las gracias a una persona en especial, no se quien sea, solo se que al primer momento me dije: Oh dios no otra vez los de este foro por aca en mis rew… Y luego se dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara al leer todo lo escrito, por esto GRACIAS "vengadora de la luz" es sin duda el mejor rew alentándome que me han dejado:

Vengadora de la Luz:

Buenas tardes/días/noches, vengo del foro de…no, no es cierto pues yo no pertenezco a ese foro de "críticas constructivas".  
Criticar con fundamento es un gran don que no todos tienen, por fortuna se me ha enviado a la tierra en esta ardua batalla contra las fuerzas del mal  
"¿aliados de voldemort?" no se de donde saldrán las personas de este foro y no me refiero a todas "que conste".  
Me han dado alas para venir a apoyarte en estos tiempos de angustia, en los cuales te encuentras encerrado como autor en "azkaban" –donde deberían estar encerrados fics demasiado malos- o eso dice esa sección del foro.  
Tengo dedos para expresar que quizás ya te diste cuenta o no, que te están comentando:  
-faltas de ortografía-  
-mayúsculas-  
-narración-  
-out of carácter-(fuera del personaje)  
O cualquier otra cosa que puedan sacar de entre las letras de tu maravillo historia…  
Solo vengo con motivos de paz para ser tu guía en la salida de los pasillos de esta fría cárcel…que melodramática soy.  
Hablando en serio:  
¡Si! Lo sé, "las historias son de sus debidos autores y no tenemos derechos sobre ninguno" eso lo sabe cualquiera cuando está a punto de publicar algo que salió de su imaginación  
¡"UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION"!  
Gran lema que quiere decir "libera tu imaginación" o dale rienda suelta, como quieras.  
Seguramente llegaste a Fanfiction en tus ratos de ocio o simple casualidad, te gustó y ahora te animas a publicar. La mayoría de la gente se cierra ante sus sueños, tú expresas sentimientos y narras de acuerdo a lo que sabes o como quieres que todo vaya.  
Seguro viniste aquí a dar a conocer tus ideas y no para estarte quemando la cabeza pensando  
¿ya tienen los nombre mayúsculas? ¿la trama va correctamente? ¿Out of character? O simplemente:  
!Por dios! !Olvidé una coma!  
Creo que tienes cosas mejores de que preocuparte.  
Asimismo vengo a darte ánimos para que…a pesar de lo que digan sigas con tu historia como te plazca "que conste que lo de tu historia es figurativamente"  
Soy una persona seria en una resistencia pacífica donde repruebo a varios miembros del foro por su dura manera de criticar, en inclusive me he topado con algunos que no tienen que criticar.  
Solo resiste hasta el final y verás como las cosas dan ¡frutos!  
No te dejes:  
Sigue así…  
Nos veremos de nuevo.

- Y a quien no le guste que haya agradecido antes UPS lo siento es MI fic [Unleash Your Imagination] Solo salten la palabrería y vayan directo al título, es muy fácil) Bueno en fin, acá va el fic:

**¡James Como te ODIO!... ¿O No?**

**Depresión y Hormonas (mala combinación) **

El chico del lago seguía con sus canciones pero algo sucedió:

- ¡No puede ser! - Decía mientras notaba que sus 170 canciones emotivas ya habían acabado y comenzaba de nuevo la ronda- ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Al finalizar de decir aquello, sonó un gran ruido proveniente de un árbol cercano, James no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar pues ya tenía a Sirius encima e iban rodando directo hacia el lago que no estaba para nada lejano.

Los 2 jóvenes yacían en el lago totalmente mojados claro esta, y uno de ellos se quejaba:

- ¡Canuto te voy a matar! ¿Cómo paso esto? – Pregunto James enfurecido.

- Disculpa – Pronuncio Sirius mientras se exprimía el cabello aun en el lago un tanto avergonzado– No sé que paso, ¡yo estaba en las ramas de un árbol vigilando que no hicieras nada raro y… no sé, debe ser que me quede dormido por algún momento y me caí!

-Entiendo – James hizo una pausa mientras ponía cara de pensativo- Ahora, estamos mojados, sin nuestras varitas, en este lago- Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del morocho.

- Ohoh mejor buscare las varitas- Y Sirius se sumergió en aquellas negras aguas.

- Siriius, sirius, ¿estás loco? ¿Dónde estás? Debes tener cuidado amigo este lago está lleno de criaturas muy extra...- Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que una gran criatura parecida a un pulpo gigante salió del lago con Sirius en uno de sus tentáculos- Oh mierda…- Grito James con gran pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

- ¡Cornamenta! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!... ¡ Auxiliooo! – Sirius gritaba como loco mientras la criatura lo metía y sacaba del agua constantemente.

- ¡Canuto resiste canuto! ¡Voy a ir por ayuda, resiste!

Potter no sabía qué hacer, no tenia su varita y no se le ocurría nada más que salir el mismo a pedir auxilio, aunque esto no hizo falta.

- ¡Desmaius!- Conjuro Patricia corriendo hacia la escena de los hechos señalando al pulpo, a su lado estaba su amiga Lily muy nerviosa viendo lo que ocurría.

La criatura quedo inconsciente y Sirius fue lanzado al agua nuevamente, esta vez fue Lily la que actuó y pronuncio "Wingardium Leviosa" Y el cuerpo de Sirius llego hasta la orilla.

- Esta inconsciente – Concluyo James desesperado

- No sé qué hacer, no lo sé… Solo se me ocurre… pero no sé si deba – decía la joven avergonzada.

-Haz lo que sea- Esta vez era Lily la desesperada que se unía a la conversación.

Al escuchar esto, Patricia procedió a su idea: darle respiración boca a boca a Sirius Black.

Lily y James abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo que Patricia hacia.

Lo hizo una vez y nada, una segunda y nada, a la tercera vez que dejo de darle la respiración, pasados unos minutos Sirius empezó a toser y a escupir agua.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con el rostro de Patricia lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara.

- ¡Al fin! – Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, cosa que incomodo a Lily y James.

- Wow canuto, fue impresionante creí que ibas a morir. Si no fuera porque Patty y Evans llegaron no se qué habría pasado, bueno realmente la única que hizo algo importante fue Patricia, Evans solo balbuceaba.

Lily estaba dispuesta a replicar pero fue callada rápidamente por la voz de Sirius.

- Dios, juro nunca más subirme a un árbol…- dijo Sirius acostado en la grama aun muy dolido, se paso los dedos por los labios, lo saboreo y dijo – ¿Por qué mis labios saben a frambuesa?

Patricia no podía estar más roja y Lily reía por lo bajo.

Una carcajada salió por parte de James – Esa fue ella – dijo señalando a la heroína- debe haber dejado de su labial en tu boca- Mas risas- Buen beso Canuto, ¿a que si?

- James, no me da gracia, además debo aclarar que eso no fue un beso. Se llama respiración boca a boca y solo lo hice porque el necesito ayuda y ustedes me presionaron- Cuando patricia dijo esto dirigió una mirada de odio a Lily que seguía riendo un poco.

- Relájate, no hay problema yo si te lo agradezco da igual como lo hayas hecho, me salvaste y a decir verdad con una técnica muy confortable – Patricia estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Sirius pero este se apresuro a hablar nuevamente- Hey hey era una broma, de verdad gracias- Y mostro una gran sonrisa encantadora.

- Si bueno, yo habría hecho eso por cualquier persona no fue nada – Corto rápidamente la aludida- En fin, Lils y yo tenemos cosas que hacer verdad Lily?

- ¿Tu y yo? Ahh si emm ya recuerdo, andando… – Claramente se notaba que la peliroja no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que era una mentira por parte de su amiga para salir del paso.

Minutos más tarde las dos adolescentes caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras hablaban animadamente sobre temas cotidianos de estas edades iban tan concentradas, especialmente Lily que no se dio cuenta que chocaría un joven que estaba parado en el pasillo.

- Ouch… ¡Hey hola Severus!, disculpa por el golpe – Se disculpo Lily.

- Sabes Lils – Dijo Patricia incorporándose – Recordé que tengo que hacer una tarea de mm herbologia y es para mañana así que mmm nos vemos luego, Adiós…- Y su figura se perdió a lo lejos.

- En fin, ¿como estas Lils? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, me preocupa, te he notado un tanto distante últimamente.

Lily se quedo pensando un rato en cómo responder a lo que dijo Severus y que excusar poner.

- Si bueno, es que tu sabes mucho estudio y cosas así… no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, pero nada de qué preocuparse, enserio, estoy bien – Y puso su mejor cara

- Lily ten en cuenta que siempre podrás contar conmigo, sé que soy una serpiente pero no por eso tu y yo debemos alejarnos, ¿me entiendes?... Yo te voy a esperar – Parecía que Severus tenía unos lindos sentimientos después de todo.

Daba la impresión de que Severus hablaba de algún tipo de relación pero la joven decidió omitir esas ideas que rondaban su cabeza.

- Sev, la verdad es que no entiendo que quieres decir con eso.

- Okey Lils, si no entiendes con palabras creo que podrás entenderlo con gestos – Dijo Severus con determinación.

- ¿A que te refieres con entenderlo mediantes ges…?

La idea se apodero de Lily y se hizo realidad ya que no pudo terminar su oración porque los labios de Severus se unieron rápidamente y sin permiso a los de ella.

Fue un pequeño beso, uno corto nada del otro mundo, solo fue una de esas cosas que hacen los adolescentes a raíz de sus hormonas.

Ella estaba acorralada en la pared con los brazos en su pecho intentando que él se alejara, después cedió al beso.

Lástima que el beso no fue lo suficientemente corto como para que Mc Gonagall que rondaba el pasillo no lo viera.

- ¡¿Qué es esto jovencito?! – Grito ella

Apenas Severus escucho su voz se separo rápidamente de Lily.

Lily que no sabía cómo había pasado aquello, y como lo había seguido, fue la primera en hablar

- Profesora Minerva, le juro que yo- hizo una pausa- no sé cómo, o porque, Ay de verdad no sé cómo pudo haber sucedido esto, no fue mi intención.

Después de unos segundos que para Lily parecían eternos, Mc Gonagall dijo:

- Mientras la Srta. Evans esta matándose literalmente por darme una explicación, se puede saber porque usted jovencito – decía a la vez que miraba a Snape – ¿Sigue allí de pie con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara?- Sentencio la profesora.

Snape quito rápidamente esa sonrisa de la cara, pero no lo podía evitar estaba tan feliz de lo que hizo, es una de las muy pocas veces que hace lo que realmente quiere sin ser el tímido de cabello grasoso mestizo.

-Ejem – Severus aclaro su garganta – De verdad profesora, lamento lo ocurrido… Bueno, mejor dicho lamento que usted haya visto lo ocurrido – Corrigió con su típico tono frio y cortante – Pero respondiendo a su primera pregunta, si no lo sabe eso que vio se llama beso.

- Mas respeto jovencito…- Respondió Minerva un poco cortada - Solo porque no hicieron algo que se saliera de lo normal, lo dejare pasar esta vez pero piénsenlo dos veces antes de hacerlo nuevamente. ¿Me entendió Srta. Evans? – Mc Gonagall esperaba respuesta por parte de Lily.

- Sssi profesora, se lo aseguro, no se repetirá- Se noto como Lily titubeaba.

- Eso espero.- Minerva hizo un choque de dedos y Puff desapareció del lugar.

Lily iba a irse pero Snape la agarro de la mano.

---------------------------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------------------------------------------

- James, amigo, llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacer ninguna locura… Tu sabes bromas a lo grande como solíamos hacer – Fue la voz de Sirius la que saco a Potter nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

- Sabes Canuto, tienes razón, ya a este colegio le hace falta un poco de "Los merodeadores" – Dijo James con un tono de superioridad con risas al final – Estoy planeando una muy muy buena, yo diría que más de lo que te imaginas, solo que debemos esperar a Lunatico no queremos que se la pierda, el es clave- Sentencio.

- Uhhh eso me gusta, el mismo Cornamenta de siempre, si ya es hora de que Remus regrese… Pero ¿qué tienes en mente? – Contesto Sirius.

- Solo te puedo adelantar que incluye a alguien llamado… Severus Snape, Alias: Snivellus. También te digo que aun tengo en mente el plan, cuando lo tenga claro te cuento, pero que te quede claro Canuto que nadie nunca podrá olvidar esta broma. Sera la broma del siglo. – Sirius rio al lograr notar la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo.

- Si lo incluye a él, definitivamente será grandioso. No puedo esperar a que llegue Remus para que nos cuentes. Que excitante, romper las reglas como me encanta, espero que no nos echen con lo que planeas… ¿no? – El pelinegro pregunto un tanto preocupado.

- Ummm yo pienso que no, además dudo que nos echen somos demasiado importantes, ¿Qué más da? Después de todo somos adolescentes actuamos sin pensar y tenemos acné ¿verdad? Y eso alegamos a nuestro favor, todo resuelto. – Sirius no podía parar de reír su amigo estaba loco era lo que más le gustaba de el por eso eran los mejores amigos, como hermanos de diferentes familias y por supuesto que a Black le toco la familia equivocada.

Ellos eran simplemente los más cotizados, los más graciosos, los más atrevidos, los más arrogantes, los más chicos malos… Y tenían ese "Yonoseque" que les encanta a las chicas.

- Definitivamente I like this – Y asi Sirius dio por terminada la conversación.

------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Díganme que piensan si está bien o mal si es divertido si es aburrido. Aunque sea dejen un rew diciendo YO LEI TÚ FIC. Y así esta escritora podrá dormir feliz =)

PD: pido mil disculpas, tal vez hasta pensaron que no seguiría con el fic, pero enserio tenía un corte artístico xD no se cómo explicarlo pero nada me gustaba, escribía y borraba u.u … era simplemente estresante, hoy 12 de noviembre, organizando mis archivos vi 4TO CAPITULO LILY/JAMES INCOMPLETO, y me dije "Vamos, no estás haciendo tareas (he estado full últimamente, 4to año no es nada fácil) ¿por qué no intentas seguirlo?" Y bueno este es el resultado que no muy convencida subiré:] De todos modos gracias a los que me siguen y seguirán leyendo aunque este medio loca y desaparezca por tanto tiempo.

Aviso desde ya que mis exámenes de lapso vienen ahora, son este mes los comienzo el 17 Tal vez en las vacaciones de diciembre tenga tiempo para empezar con el 5to capitulo. Los quiero Gracias.


End file.
